Finishes such as those mentioned above are very difficult to remove in the course of conversion work. A known method is to cut the finishes away with a cutting roller which is fitted with cutting spikes with tungsten carbide tips. According to the above method, it is, for example, possible to achieve a cut groove 400 mm wide and 20 mm deep. However, such cutting rollers require a relatively heavy parent vehicle with a high driving power. With such a machine, it is possible to reach only a part of the floor surfaces in, for example, old buildings with their many nooks and crannies. This is due not only to narrow door openings but also because of the inadequate bearing capacity of intermediate floors. Those parts of the floor surfaces which cannot be reached must then be chipped away manually with an air hammer. Mention should also be made of the extremely large amount of dust which is generated when such cutters are used and this makes expensive suction devices necessary.
The object on which the invention is based is to propose a tool with which it is possible to improve the operations mentioned above in terms of lower costs for the machinery, better maneuvrability in buildings and the generation of less dust while achieving at least the same area coverage. A further object is to specify a tool by means of which relatively thin coatings just a few millimeters in thickness can be removed and surfaces can be merely roughened or precisely levelled.